thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TARDIS2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jackie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TARDIS2010 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Safekeeping Hi T - Man. I'm going away on Saturday 21st May and I was wondering if you could look after my wikis for me while I'm away. Thanks, Dynovan. Yeah, I'm going on holiday. I'll leave you a comment when I get back. I saw your forum. It looks great! Oh, and feel free to add pages. Dynovan. P.S How do I make a signature? Thanks. I'll make a signature. Also, thanks for editing the World News page. I leave today, but I'll leave you a comment when I get back.Dynovan 07:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) (Is that how you do it?). Yeah Ok how do'' I give you them?Dynovan 07:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm off now. I'll pop by when I'm back from holiday. Could't work out how to make you bureacrat - I'll try when I get back. See you aroundDynovan 08:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Dynowho Wiki I've made a new wiki. Please join, it's dynowho.wikia.com. It's about Doctor Who stories that I write. Dynovan 09:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi T - Man, have you joined Dynowho Wiki yet? Oh, and what's a bureacrat? Dynovan 09:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Your F1 Wiki is great!Dynovan 10:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Admins + Wikis Not yet, I will. Thanks for joining The PS Wiki, that's five you've joined in a month! There's another one I've made, The Laugh out Loud Wiki, all about jokes. Please join, it's on my page. Do you mind if I edit the F1 Wiki and add some stuff?Dynovan 09:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Congrats T - Man, you're contributor of the month! Well done! :D18:58, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Dynovan Congrats mate, you're contributor of the month again! Dynovan 10:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That's the point. Even though we have new members, no one has contributed apart from me. So, the prize carries over, and the current contributor of the month keeps the prize. Well done again. :) Dynovan 17:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Coco Cat and Scotch Mist. Dynovan 17:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No. That's why you got the award. Well done once again! Dynovan 10:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Three cheers for T - Man! Dynovan 16:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) And now we present T - Man with a prestigious gold plated trophy! :D Dynovan 11:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Prestigious Award Aaa..aaa...(Crowd cheers) Dynovan 16:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC)(And the crowd! :D). Well done! Dynovan 19:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) (Cheers and clapping) Dynovan 15:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Everyone, T - Man is crying with happiness. Well, he did deserve that gold plated trophy, didn't he? (Audience - Yess! Yay! T - Man! T - Man!) The audience and Dynovan 17:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) So do I. Basically, well done. Dynovan 17:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok! Dynovan 17:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Beef up? Oh, and can you put Sannse's message back please? Dynovan 12:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D Dynovan 17:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You're right, we should beef up the pages, there's only 8! Any ideas for new pages? Dynovan | Let's Talk 19:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. It's Speedysnitch, but not many peope have been editing so it colud soon be you again! Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) COTM Well, it colud easily be you again! Yes, but please don't edit the design as I like it the way it is. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. No, I'll have a look now. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll let you know when I've done it. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, I'll think about it. If you do, can you maybe not make it as flat as the Adventure Games one? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) It seems to be a bit squashed, that's all. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll think about a wordmark for this wiki. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Jazzy font or wordmark, both are fine. What will the jazz font look like? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Well, some user from Transformers Wiki came over here and was nasy to everyone, so I blocked him. Larkie's been causing trouble, and now her brother's come over and they've been arguing. SO that's it, really. Thanks for helping me out here, mate. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 19:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Er, I have no idea what you're talking about. [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 19:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I don't think we need to block anyone else now. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 09:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll see you there! I've thought of a new scheme for the wiki - to do list. There, we can put down what needs to be created or updated, so the users know what they're doing. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 17:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC)